Birthday pleasure
by PinkDressPurpleEyeshadow
Summary: Oneshot. After Booth's birthday, they sit down to relax and it leads to much more. My usual thing.. just going M this time.


**Anne told me to write some smut… So**

**This is kinda cliché but it is me testing the waters for future stories to come. If I suck, please let me know and I will never set foot in the M section again.**

**God I am nervous…**

**---**

"Ugh your toes are cold."

"Then stop touching them Booth," Brennan said trying to remove her feet from Booth's lap and iron grip.

He looked at her, "No Bones, I said I would massage them, and that is exactly what I am doing."

"I told you, you don't have to do it," she said leaning back on the armrest of the couch they were sitting on. They were in his apartment. She really liked the smell there, it was so manly and it made her feel relaxed.

"I want to Bones, plus it is my fault that your feet are sore in the first place."

She closed her eyes, "It is your birthday Booth, and I was the one who chose to wear the heels."

"They are very pretty Bones," He said as his hands slowly massaged her feet, pressing circles just above the heel.

"My shoes?" she asked trying not to let out the moan that was threatening to evolve from her throat.

He pressed a little harder and she bit her lip, "no your feet Bones," he said his eyes focused on her feet.

"I should be massaging your feet Booth." She said opening her eyes to look at him; his gaze was still fixed on her feet though, as he moved his hands upwards slowly running both thumbs over the center of the sole of her left foot.

"Nah Bones, I didn't walk in heels all night." He tried to lighten the mood from what he knew could turn out to be a heavy conversation.

"I saw the x-rays Booth."

He finally looked at her and gave her a crooked smile "I know, rain check?"

"mmmmm," She just replied, he wasn't really sure if it was to answer his question or if it was a moan, either way the sound aroused him and he had to move Brennan's feet away from his crotch and closer to his knees.

Brennan's eyes had closed again and he took advantage of it. He practically ate her with his eyes as he continued to slowly rub her feet. The silky dark purple dress she was wearing clung to her figure perfectly. He could see her pale chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out very slowly. He could see how her eyelids fluttered a little when he grabbed the top of her foot just under her toes and rubbed tiny hard circles.

He decided to risk it a little; he knew he was just giving her a gentle foot massage but those silky pale calves's just looked so soft. He had to touch them.

He grabbed her right calf and started running his fingers up and down, slowly massaging her muscles.

He looked at her again, her eyes were still closed but he could see that her chest was moving a little faster than usual. Her plump pink lips parted a little. He ran his fingers up the back of her knee. He could see her toes curling in his lap but her face still seemed unaffected.

He decided to risk it further, hell she hadn't said anything yet. He ran his finger up the inside of her thigh. He stopped just a couple of inches above her knee. He let the finger run back to her knee and back up to the same place.

He looked back down at her on the couch only to see her staring back at him. Her eyes were wide. It scared him, he knew she could kick his ass anytime and if there ever was a time for her to do it, now would be it.

She rose from where she was lying and stood up in front of him. He was too scared to move and just sat still on the couch not able to let go of her gaze, the gaze that was looking down on him.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly she put one knee on one side of his legs and then the other and slowly slid down so she was straddling him on the couch.

She could feel his erection pressing against her. She leaned in to whisper in his ear "You are a pervert Booth."

He couldn't answer her. The woman of his dreams was sitting in his lap, pressing against his erection and he had no idea what to say to her.

She continued, her hot breath tickling his ear, "you walk around acting like a prude then you start touching me inappropriately on your couch. You are a weird man Seeley Booth."

"Sorry," was all he could rasp out.

She drew her head back to look into his eyes. The movement made her slide a little on his erection and the groan coming from his mouth was unstoppable.

She looked into his eyes and saw his confusion and his concern. Booth really didn't know what to think; was she going to hit him or was she going to let all of his hottest dreams come true? What she was saying indicated that she would hit him, what she was doing with her body indicated… well sex.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" was all she said before moving forward to kiss him. The movement made her press against his erection again, making him moan just before their lips met.

His hands moved to her thighs grabbing the outside of them.

Her lips felt soft against his lips, at first it was just small soft kisses, both of them just feeling the others' lips against their own. Then she felt his lips open just a little more and did the same but also trying to let her tongue find his.

As their tongues touched everything else seemed to fade out and he became more passionate. His hands found her ass and squeezed softly before sliding her down to press more fully on his erection. Trying desperately to get them as physically close as possible.

It was her turn to moan as she felt his hands slide under her dress. She knew where he was going and desperately wanted to participate. She slowly opened button after button on his shirt kissing the side of his neck while doing it. Lovingly sliding her hands over his chest.

When all of the buttons were opened, she slid it off his shoulders but that meant he had to remove his hands from her body. To his agony she decided to slide it off very slowly, which meant his hands were trapped.

"Faster Bones" he said impatiently.

"You gave me a foot rub; it is my turn to please you." She whispered against his neck as she nibbled the skin just under his jaw.

"If you want to please me you will get that dress off."

She rose from his lap and stood up. She slowly opened the zipper at the side, her eyes never leaving his. She then grabbed the hem of the dress and slowly pulled it over her head.

Booth squirmed on the couch, trying to relieve some of the pressure his pants were making on his erection. She was stunning… as in absolutely gorgeous, he was stunned. She was now in front of him in a little thong and a matching black bra. He wanted nothing more than to touch her.

She fell to her knees in front of him. Her fingers found his cocky belt buckle and opened it, her eyes looking up at him with a hungry stare. He had never seen anything as sexy as that in his life.

She had opened the button and zipper of his dress pants and was now sliding them down very slowly to his sock clad feet. She removed the socks first then the pants.

He was now sitting in front of her only clad in boxers. His erection was even more visible as he was clearly tenting.

She stood up again and removed her bra. Letting what Booth believed to be the most perfect pair of breasts fall out to him. She then went to her panties; she slowly let them fall to the ground. Booth was staring openly but he couldn't care less. The woman who had been filling his dreams for god knows how long was standing very naked in front of him.

"Hmhm," she coughed and pointed to his boxers. He got the message and lifted his lower body to pull of his boxers, then shrugged them off with his legs.

She smiled at his erect member in front of her on the couch. It looked perfect, hell he was perfectly structured.

She slid down onto his lap again, her wetness just at the side of his very erect cock.

His hands went to her back and slid down to her ass, cupping it as his mouth went to suck her right nipple. She returned the favor by grabbing his cock in her right hand, letting her thumb slide over the head. As she did it she felt his hands squeeze her ass harder. He moved to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

She let go of his cock to grab his hair, forcing him to look at her. She could see how his eyes were searching hers, she just nodded. He lifted her ass slowly letting her hover just above his cock. He kissed her again very passionately. Trying to tell her just hove much he loved her in a single kiss, even though he knew deep down that that was impossible.

They released each other's lips and looked into each other's eyes as he lowered her down; entering her like they had both dreamed about for so long. Her eyes rolled back in her head a little, he was perfect, absolutely perfect.

She began moving up and down. He placed his hands on her sides to help guide her up and down at a pace that fitted both their needs.

He could hear the low moans from her throat as she bounced up and down on him. Her boobs doing the same, he was completely hypnotized by it but he needed more.

"Bones," he whispered and she let him flip over them over so they were in a lying position, him on top pounding into her in a furious pace. She arched her back and made a sound so deep from her throat that she even shocked herself.

He lifted her right leg with his left hand to pound deeper into her. He went even faster now; he was so close and wanted her to be that too. He moved his right hand down to press her clit. She caressed his chest with her hands as her orgasm sent shock waves through her body.

As she orgasmed her pussy squeezed him unbelievably hard. He pounded a few more times before he let the long awaited and amazing orgasm overtake him.

He collapsed onto her as they both came down from their orgasm. He nestled his head at her neck, breathing in her scent. She ran her hands up and down his back.

Brennan broke the silence first, "happy birthday Booth."

"Best birthday ever." He whispered kissing her neck.

"Well you shouldn't say that, you have many more to come."

He pulled back to look into her eyes "birthdays like this one?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes" She breathed.

His eyes lit up like candles "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

He laid back down. "Happy birthday to me," he said making her laugh. The little laugh he loved so much.

**Please let me know what you think! I need to know**


End file.
